The invention relates to liquid phenolic compositions that are substantially free of a solvent and a surfactant and that are prepared from phenolic compounds that are typically solids at ambient temperature. These compositions can be easily prepared, handled, stored, and formulated into useful materials, particularly aqueous antimicrobial materials.
Antimicrobial formulations that contain phenolic compounds are known in the art and are commercially valuable for the reduction of microbial populations on surfaces. These compositions contain active antimicrobial phenolic materials and a variety of other ingredients such as anionic surfactants, abrasives, solvents, acidic materials, and other compositions common for antimicrobial compositions for use on surfaces.
The addition of crystalline or powdered phenolic compounds into a formulation requires the handling and transfer of a dusty solid during the production process. This exposes production personnel to phenolic dust released into the air during the transfer process. Exposure to the dust of phenolic compounds has been known to result in respiratory-tract irritation, skin irritation, eye burns, depigmenting skin, digestive-tract burns, etc. In particular, repeated exposure to phenolic compounds may result in, for example, allergic sensitization, conjunctivitis, etc.
Thus, a substantial need exists for a liquid form of a phenolic compound that can be substituted for dusty crystalline or powdered phenolic compounds. Moreover, it would be advantageous if such liquid phenolic compounds did not contain a solvent or surfactant, thereby avoiding the problem of altering or adulterating the formulation into which the compounds are incorporated. Such formulations are highly regulated under the Federal Insecticide, Fungicide, and Rodenticide Act, which prohibits the adulteration of antimicrobial formulations without going through a lengthy testing and approval process.